


lust

by raffinit



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inappropriate vehicular activities, slightly inebriated sexings, smut art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah?” She feels his breath hitch in his throat, hears it resonate in his chest with a low sound as she runs her thumb idly over the ridges of his brand. “Did you need to cool off some?”</p>
<p>Fill for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Smutty_artsPromptChallenge">smutty_arts art prompt challenge</a>, inspired by <a href="http://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/147496634828/filthy-smut-warning-a-prompt-i-drew-for-a-smut">this NSFW art</a> by the wonderful <a href="http://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/">youkaiyume</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lust

She finds him huddled inside the cab of the Rig, shoulders to his ears and eyes focused on the bundle of bullets in his lap. She had expected as much once the rest of the Vuvalini had gotten deeper into their hooch; there’s always only so much Max can tolerate of their well-intentioned bedroom talk and inquiries about his penis size.

“Sorry.” He mumbles it as soon as she climbs into the warm space; he knows her by the sound of her footsteps, the shift of the air around her. “Too uh - warm. Out there.”

She scoots in close to him, feels the warmth of the fireplace and hooch spreading from her belly up into the tips of her fingers when she reaches to lay her hand over the sweat-slick skin of his nape. “Yeah?” She feels his breath hitch in his throat, hears it resonate in his chest with a low sound as she runs her thumb idly over the ridges of his brand. “Did you need to cool off some?”

“Hhhhnnnhh,” he breathes, and Furiosa presses herself along his side, flush against his rapidly heating body to lean her face into the crook of his neck, nuzzle the curve of his ear gently before taking the soft lobe between her teeth.

“Well,” she murmurs, metal hand sliding down over leather and cloth. “Seems to me like you’re wearing too many layers.”

It doesn’t take much for her to press him back into the patched leather seat, to straddle him between her muscular thighs and squeeze them down over him until he’s staring hazy-eyed and pleading into her face. His hands drop to her hips, fingers digging into the leather of her trousers as she grinds into the seam of his pants, feels her own wetness smearing sticky and hot over the rapidly hardening length of him trapped beneath layers of leather. His mouth parts in a strained breath, and she leans down over him, kisses the breath from his lips as he groans. 

“You’re sweating,” she purrs, teeth flashing into a grin as she nips at his plush bottom lip. “Need to shed some layers.”

He fumbles through her belts with fingers nearly drunk on the feel of her; Furiosa lifts herself to accommodate his tugs and wiggles, until they’re pressed skin-to-skin from the waist down and Max looks utterly lost in the sensation of it. She works her hips slow, grinds her clit along the underside of his cock where it sits aching and hard and dripping pre-cum onto his belly. 

She wriggles her hips down onto it firmly and delights in the way the muscles in his stomach work. His hands are sliding along her bare thighs, nearly trembling as they grip and squeeze and seem to be endlessly needy of more skin to touch, and she grips them in her own, moves them up over his head as her eyes meet where his snap open hazy and pleading again. 

“Okay?”

He nods jerkily, hands flexing in her holds as his hips flex and buck into the wet heat of her. “Please.” It’s a low, keening sound, and it spreads up through her from the core of his chest. “Hhnnhh - w-wanna - hhh -”

“Use your words, Max,” she says, the filthy slick sound of her pussy grinding on his cock filling the Rig’s cab. She can feel sweat prickling over her own skin, pooling under the confines of her wrap and corset, but she leans down to kiss and suck along his jawline, bites down into his pulse and grins at the whimper it pulls from his throat. “I need to know if you like me touching you or not, or I’ll have to stop.”

“T-touch hhahhh -” His cock throbs against his belly, pre-cum leaking sticky and hot between them as she grinds on him still, lets the head ghost along her entrance. “W-wanna be ins-side -”

She hums above him, breath mingling where he strains up to touch her, panting as she sidles her hips down until she is sitting fully on his lap. Her pussy clenches hot and wet around his length, and Furiosa moans against his lips as she wills herself to adjusts, to feel the pleasure sparking deep inside her belly, the wetness that slicks over the hilt of him and leaks obscenely over his groin and hers. 

She tilts her forehead down to his, quivering at the way his pubic hair brushes over her sensitive clit. She rides him hard and vicious, hands squeezing tight over his wrists as she pins them firmer and higher over his head, lets herself make the sounds that bubble and coil in her belly as he whimpers and moans and begs her with everything in his body. 

“Fur’osa,” he chokes, hips bucking into her on instinct, wanting, needing; whimpering in his throat at the way her pussy grips him tight as she lifts up, and the sound of it when she slams herself back down over his trembling thighs. 

“Inside,” she whispers, lost in a moan as she swivels her hips over him, gets the angle just right for his cock to rub into that place inside her, for her clit to grind hard against the set of his hips. Her eyes flutter shut as she feels her pussy begin to clamp down tight around him, the tremors that course through her body beyond her control. “Come inside me, wanna feel you inside me -”

He makes a ragged, broken sound as he presses his face into her neck, breath too-hot and damp against her skin as his hips suddenly thrust up into her wildly, in hard, desperate pumps that have her toes tingling and sharp before they stutter to a halt as she feels the thick heat of him spilling inside her. 

She melts onto him, boneless and light-headed with pleasure; she peers down at him tenderly and is surprised to see him blinking dazedly into her face. 

“H’llo,” he mumbles, a sleepy smile just curving the edges of his lips. 

She releases his hands carefully, reaching to pet his hair gently instead. “Hi.”

Max flexes them to get the blood running back into his fingers for a moment, and then seems to decide that he can do that better by slipping his hands down to cup the round curve of her ass. He gives it a good, hardy squeeze, and Furiosa growls pleasedly when he decides to give it a sharp little spank. 

  
The fire is down to a glowing ember and all of the Vuvalini deep in snoring sleep by the time they wobble their way back up into the sand, but Max just shakes out a blanket for them, and welcomes Furiosa as she snuggles into his side for a well-earned rest. 


End file.
